<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Christmas 2020 by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724864">12 Days of Christmas 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi'>Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is open to any fandom, I just typically post in FT. Take any version of the 12 days of Christmas Song and write a one shot for each "day" that goes with the theme of the chosen version.</p><p>Posting Starts on December 13th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is open to any fandom, I just typically post in FT. Take any version of the 12 days of Christmas Song and write a one shot for each "day" that goes with the theme of the chosen version.</p><p> </p><p>Posting Starts on December 13th.</p><p> </p><p>This is meant to be for Fun.</p><p> </p><p>Each chapter can be standalone or can be interconnected with any other chapter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prompt for each day should be in your Chosen Version.</p><p> </p><p>For Example: You use the Traditional, Day one will be "A partridge in a pear tree", while other versions of the songs will have different First Day Prompts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partridge in a...pear tree...ish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I believe it was done on purpose, Sire…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuryev stared at the chaos that was...supposed to become a formal Christmas party. It had been going well, even Cidalise and Fost were...mostly getting along...and then all of the felines had frozen at a sound that had come out of the tree...and all eyes had gone to a bird that had...flown into one of the decorative trees....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was staring down the shifters with a disappointed look that had tails and ears drooping...even as they worked to clean up...and redecorate before the party started in two hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fost and Cida were being Healer stared down as they were worked on...the two tiger shifters had...gone after the bird...and then gone after each other...which had caused most of the chaos and destruction because it had been hard even for General Rickter to get in to separate the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Louis, a red haired, bellan weasel shifter said, eying the two and holding a small...partridge, “it could have been worse...it could have been...Dart…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The shifter in question looked over and down his nose, his very peacock themed outfit just screaming flamboyant, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dartangnon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, </span>
  <b>Dart</b>
  <span>,” Louis arched a brow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m tellin’ ya, doves ain’t good eats,” A female voice said, obviously talking to someone.</p>
<p>“They ain’t tha’ bad…” A male voice answered.</p>
<p>Lucy just stared at the door and then at the columbia spirit on her shoulder...moving slowly away from the cafe...before something went...wrong.</p>
<p>“What ya think yer eatin’ now?” The male said and lucy slowly leaned to look around the corner to see who was talking.</p>
<p>A brunette woman and a man with black hair, both having cat ears atop their heads were at a table, eating and the woman paused, “...quail…”</p>
<p>“Quails...are part o’ th’ dove family,” The man said, watching the woman’s face scrunch up and then shove the plate towards him with a grin.</p>
<p>“Now i can’t eat tha’! Yer a right shit,” The woman scowled.</p>
<p>The man grinned broadly as he took the quail and started to pick from it, “tha’s wha’ lil broth’rs’re fer, oui?”</p>
<p>Lucy grinned at the conversation...but still...continued down the street, away from the two...just...just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Cida blinked very slowly, “...Dar…” she cleared her throat at the bland look she got, “Dartangnon, where ya from?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am from Montagine, the land of pirates, fancy and intrigue,” The Peacock shifter said, eyeing the tiger shifter warily as she put on padding for the fencing training, his accent was thick...denoting the man was from the area, French for those of Earth, Montaginian for those of Earthland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cida’s lips curled into an impish grin, “So...ya got some hens waitin’ fer ya back there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dartangnon gave the other shifter a flat look, “non, I do not have </span>
  <b>hens</b>
  <span> there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Cida’s eyes danced, “so ya singin’ th’ third line o’ Th’ Twelve days o’ christmas wouldn’t be right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“En guard.” Dartangnon scowled as he held his rapier at the ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cida cackled as she picked up a long sword...and swung, the peacock shifter letting out a snarl as he evaded and then dove to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FENCING! you idiot cat!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with Inky black-blue hair and matching eyes sat, white, fox like ears peeking out of the dark locks, surrounded by children who were all looking rather enraptured. It was the holiday season and it was always more fun to read holiday stories. A white kitsune that was big enough for the man to lean back against, tails having children curled among them as well as laying on her and against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twas the night before christmas and all through the hou…” The man trailed off as...a dove cooed and he blinked, staring at the bird for a moment, “...through the house...not a creature was stirring...not even a mou…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Mister Ariss...is that a mouse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ariss snorted, “no...that’s a pure white Ermine spirit…” The man arched a brow in amusement, “Not even a mouse. The stockings were hung, by the chimney with care…” The man curled his fingers, runes swirling before a small ‘scene’ appeared and he sighed as an owl hooting was heard. The ears went back a bit, as a ruffle of feathers came with a cawing raven and he eyed the bird warily. “In hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there...The children were all nestled, snug in their beds as Visions of sugar plums danced in their...heads…” Ariss sighed as a brightly colored bird...that smelled, like the other three, heavily of stardust, dropped a sugar plum candy on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared flatly for a long moment as the four bird spirits started making sounds...and took off, soon coming back and dropping more of the treats off for each of the kids. “Well...it is the sixteenth of december...so...four...vaguely calling birds is appropriate…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>